1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coatings and methods of forming the coatings on implantable devices or endoluminal prostheses, such as stents.
2. Description of the Background
Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is a procedure for treating heart disease. A catheter assembly having a balloon portion is introduced percutaneously into the cardiovascular system of a patient via the brachial or femoral artery. The catheter assembly is advanced through the coronary vasculature until the balloon portion is positioned across the occlusive lesion. Once in position across the lesion, the balloon is inflated to a predetermined size to radially press against the atherosclerotic plaque of the lesion for remodeling of the vessel wall. The balloon is then deflated to a smaller profile to allow the catheter to be withdrawn from the patient's vasculature.
A problem associated with the above procedure includes formation of intimal flaps or torn arterial linings which can collapse and occlude the conduit after the balloon is deflated. Vasospasms and recoil of the vessel wall also threaten vessel closure. Moreover, thrombosis and restenosis of the artery may develop over several months after the procedure, which may require another angioplasty procedure or a surgical by-pass operation. To reduce the partial or total occlusion of the artery by the collapse of arterial lining, and to reduce the chance of the development of thrombosis and restenosis, an expandable, intraluminal prosthesis, one example of which includes a stent, is implanted in the lumen to maintain the vascular patency.
Stents are used not only as a mechanical intervention but also as a vehicle for providing biological therapy. As a mechanical intervention, stents act as scaffoldings, functioning to physically hold open and, if desired, to expand the wall of the passageway. Typically stents are capable of being compressed, so that they can be inserted through small cavities via catheters, and then expanded to a larger diameter once they are at the desired location. Examples in the patent literature disclosing stents which have been successfully applied in PTCA procedures include stents illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 issued to Palmaz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,882 issued to Gianturco, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062 issued to Wiktor. Mechanical intervention via stents has reduced the rate of restenosis as compared to balloon angioplasty; but restenosis is still a significant clinical problem with rates ranging from 20-40%. When restenosis does occur in the stented segment, its treatment can be challenging, as clinical options are more limited as compared to lesions that were treated solely with a balloon.
Biological therapy can be achieved by medicating the stents. Medicated stents provide for the local administration of a therapeutic substance at the diseased site. In order to provide an efficacious concentration to the treated site, systemic administration of such medication often produces adverse or toxic side effects for the patient. Local delivery is a preferred method of treatment in that smaller total levels of medication are administered in comparison to systemic dosages, but are concentrated at a specific site. Local delivery thus produces fewer side effects and achieves more favorable results.
One proposed method for medicating stents disclosed seeding the stents with endothelial cells (Dichek, D. A. et al. Seeding of Intravascular Stents With Genetically Engineered Endothelial Cells; Circulation 1989; 80: 1347-1353). Briefly, endothelial cells were seeded onto stainless steel stents and grown until the stents were covered. The cells were therefore able to be delivered to the vascular wall where they provided therapeutic proteins. Another proposed method of providing a therapeutic substance to the vascular wall included use of a heparin-coated metallic stent, whereby a heparin coating was ionically or covalently bonded to the stent. Significant disadvantages associated with the aforementioned method includes significant loss of the therapeutic substance from the body of the stent during delivery and expansion of the stent, an absolute lack of control of the release rate of the proteins from the stent, and the inherent limitation as to the type of therapeutic substance that can be used.
Another proposed method involved the use of a polymeric carrier coated onto the surface of a stent, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,650 issued to Berg et al. Berg disclosed applying to a stent body a solution which included a specified solvent, a specified polymer dissolved in the solvent, and a therapeutic substance dispersed in the blend. The solvent was allowed to evaporate, leaving on the stent surface a coating of the polymer and the therapeutic substance impregnated in the polymer. Among the specified, suitable choices of polymers listed by Berg, empirical results were specifically provided for poly(caprolactone) and poly(L-lactic acid). The preferred choice of mutually compatible solvents included acetone or chloroform. As indicated in Berg, stents where immersed in the solution 12 to 15 times or sprayed 20 times. The evaporation of the solvent provided a white coating. A white coloration is generally indicative of a brittle coating. A brittle coating is an undesirable characteristic, since portions of the coating typically become detached during stent expansion. Detachment of the coating causes the quantity of the therapeutic substance to fall below a threshold level sufficient for the effective treatment of a patient.
It is desirable to improve the adhesion or retention of the polymeric coating to the surface of a prosthesis, e.g., stent. It is also desirable to be able to increase the quantity of the therapeutic substance carried by the polymeric layer without perturbing the mechanical properties of the coating, such as inadequate coating adhesion, or significantly increasing the thickness of the coating.
It is additionally desirable to provide an improved polymeric coating that is susceptible to delivery and expansion with a prosthesis without significant detachment from the surface of the prosthesis. An improved polymeric coating is also needed which allows for a significant control of the release of the therapeutic substance.
It may also be advantageous to maintain the concentration of the therapeutic substance at a therapeutically acceptable level for a prolonged duration of time. Depending on the physiological mechanism targeted, the therapeutic substance may be required to be released at the target site for an extended duration of time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a coating which can maintain the residence time of a substance at a therapeutically useful concentration for an effective duration of time.